


The difference between Cheering Up and Distracting

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Modern Era, Scars, Top Surgery Scars, Trans Aaron Burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: "If one of them has a horrible scar, the other will kiss it every time they’re sad", but for HamBurr. I've changed it from 'horrible scar' in this case to 'scar which the owner has personal thoughts about"Alexander smooches Aaron's scars to cheer him up





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's worth noting that I am not trans, I just generally picture modern au burr as trans. If I've done something disrespectful in this fic, please let me know! 
> 
> prompt from tumblr @thoughts-of-a-teenage-garbagecan

It started immediately after Aaron showed them. Parallel incisions on his chest, not by any means horrible or even all that visible, but a source of self consciousness all the same. 

“It's not that I hate them,” Aaron explained. “But you know, they're just there. And they don't always make me feel great.” He held back a shiver as Alexander traced the scars with the tip of his finger, first one, then the other. 

“How haven't I noticed them?” Alexander stared, focused like he always focused on his work. Aaron fought the urge to squirm under the hard gaze, almost intimidated by its intensity. 

Ignoring the fluttering feeling- now was not the time- Aaron quirked his lips up. “Most of the time my shirt's been off, so have the lights.”

“Oh. That makes sense. Then why are you showing me now? I'm thankful of course- more than thankful, I like that you've shown me, honest, but I guess I'm a little confused? Or did you just want to seize the moment? I do that sometimes, you know I'm an impulsive person..” Alexander flushed at his own rush of words, clicking his mouth shut. 

Aaron felt even more fuzzy at his boyfriend's rambling- impossibly endearing. “Yes, I know you're an impulsive person. To answer your question, I thought it would be good to finally show you and talk about it, now that we're living together.”

“O-oh.” Alexander stuttered, blush growing. He glanced down again, something thoughtful on his face. Then, he glanced back up, straight into Aaron's eyes. Alexander stared intently, until Aaron was compelled to break eye contact. Then, he gently, slowly, leaned down and kissed one scar, and the other. It was a delicate, feather-light brush of a kiss, sending embers of heat straight to Aaron's heart. 

“I could wax poetry about how beautiful they are,” Alexander's eyes were hooded, not bothering to disguise his intentions.

The moment was ruined with a giant snort Aaron couldn't hope to hold back. “You massive dork!” Aaron pushed his boyfriend's face away with a giggle. Alexander joined in minutes later, not bothering to feel offended. 

-

“I'm sorry Aaron.” Alexander squinted at the 'closed' sign as if doing so would change anything about the situation. 

Aaron stared at it too. There wasn't much either of them could do about it. “We drove an hour across town for this store.” He had been looking forward to it.

Alexander tipped his head down, guilty. “I'm sorry. I should have called ahead.” He tapped a finger against the glass. On the other side, a beautiful display of old fashioned quill pens sat just out of reach. Even in New York, there weren't many antique writing supply stores. 

“It's alright. It's not like it's off hours or a holiday. You couldn't have guessed the owners were on vacation.” The slip of paper taped to the door stared back at them, incriminating. Aaron knew he shouldn't feel so disappointed.

They got back on the subway, and then back to their shared apartment. 

“Look, I'm sorry again. I'm the one that hyped it up so much.” Alexander frowned. 

“Alexander, it's fine. I don't blame you, just because I got a little excited.” Aaron said, trying to lighten the mood. “Do you want to try again when they're open, or just screw it and look online?”

Alexander perked up. “You're okay with looking online?” He sounded hopeful. Aaron felt a hint of guilt himself. Alexander had just wanted to do something nice for him.

“Yeah, it's not the same atmosphere as a little specialized store like that, but honestly the deals are likely much better online anyways.” Regardless, Aaron could not hold back the quiet sigh of disappointment. 

“Hey, cheer up.” Alexander's eyes sparked with sudden purpose. Without warning, he plucked at the edge of Aaron's shirt and pulled up. Before Aaron could question it, Alexander leaned down and dropped matching, childish smooches on each scar. Aaron took a sharp intake of breath, not expecting the suddenly soft and lightly damp touch. 

Alexander's eyes flicked up, dancing with amusement at Aaron's noise- and the accompanying shiver. Aaron wasn't sure how to process what just happened. “Alexander, what the fuck.” His voice was flat. 

Alexander grinned again, always so fond of baffling Aaron. Or, he had better be fond of it- Alexander baffled Aaron far more frequently than anyone else in his life.

“Did it cheer you up?” 

Aaron started. “It distracted me, there's a difference.” Still, Aaron smiled at the familiar warmth of fondness welling up in his chest.

Alexander gave Aaron's lips a smooch next, sweet and impulsive. “Not from where I'm standing.”. Aaron smiled and kissed him back.


End file.
